


A hot weekend

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt is in heat and Logan feels very lucky for it. They're gonna have a great weekend!





	A hot weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 8: creampie!

Logan could immediately tell when Kurt was in heat.

He could smell it on his skin, he could see it in his eyes and movements, he could hear it from the way his voice got more suave, he could taste it on his lips when he unexpectedly kissed him.

Kurt's surprise was quickly washed away by his libido, its scent overwhelming Logan, almost instantly making him hard.

"Oh, ain't I lucky? Just in time for the weekend." Wolverine mischievously joked.

The German chuckled, a low sound that sent shivers of anticipation down the other's spine. He teleported them into their room and almost ripped the clothes off of Logan.

"You know, mein Lieber, you shouldn't do that in the middle of the hallway." he scolded him even if he was amused.

"That's half the fun, though."

They resumed their passionate kissing, moving to the bed and falling on it one on the other. They rolled on it to get comfortable, throwing the last of their clothes to the ground.

Since they had already got hard Kurt fumbled for the bottle of lube on their nightstand, pouring a fair bit on his fingers before pushing one in his lover without warning.

Logan's moan was far from painful though, his legs spreading further as he pushed his hips towards the other's hand.

Usually Nightcrawler would take his sweet time to prepare and tease the Canadian until he begged to be fucked, but in his current state he didn't have the patience nor the self-control to do that. He quickly made sure his lover was wet and relaxed, then he spread the last of the lube on himself before penetrating him.

"Fuck! Yes!" Logan exclaimed.

His Elf's roughness and the faint pain it caused him excited him even more, his dick twitching happily for it while he grabbed the other's shoulders and lightly scratched his blue skin with his nails.

Kurt's chuckle made him shiver again.

"You're such a slut sometimes, you know? I haven't even started yet." He said in a low sexy growl on his boyfriend’s lips.

Logan's pupils widened even more in arousal at those words. It was such a rare event for his lover to be that vulgar that he absolutely didn't want to miss it.

"Oh yeah, talk dirty to me!" he encouraged him.

Kurt chuckled again before giving him a nice hard thrust, groaning and making the other whine in delight.

"Really, you didn't even give me time to tell you I was in heat before jumping on me. You're such a horny bitch."

Wolverine was over the moon and down the other side. His boyfriend was in heat, he was being rough _and_ he talked dirty, there was nothing sexier than that!

The German started to move inside him and quickly picked it up, calling Logan all kind of degrading names and saying all types of obscenities as soon as they came to his mind. And he was clearly enjoying it as much as his lover.

The Canadian was shamelessly moaning, clenching rhythmically around Nightcrawler and shaking in pleasure.

He was the first to come, shouting Kurt's name as he unloaded on his belly.

"Look at you, you came just from your hole being fucked, you're such a lewd whore."

Logan didn't even start to soften.

The Elf mercilessly fucked him as hard and fast as he could, groaning and panting in pleasure more and more as he felt his orgasm get closer and closer.

He came with a low growl that made Wolverine shiver, barely pausing to take a deep breath before resuming his banging.

They came over and over again, their pace barely slowing down after each orgasm only to get faster soon enough.

It took a while of continuous fucking for Kurt to feel tired, but since he was still horny Logan took the control and rode him for a few more hours.

He never touched himself despite his dick begged for it simply because Nightcrawler forbade him, reminding him how a horny slut like him didn't need it to come.

It was late at night when they collapsed on the bed, tired and hungry and thirsty, covered in sweat and semen.

"I'll go grab something to eat." Logan proposed.

"Don't you dare move your leaking ass from this bed."

Kurt groaned while standing up, covering himself with a nightgown to hide the filth.

"I love when you talk to me like that."

They grinned at each other, then the German bamfed into the kitchen.

He ravaged the beer stash and the fridge, mischievously smirking when he noticed a whipped cream charger, which he obviously took.

He teleported back to his room and showed his boyfriend his findings.

Logan had obediently remained in bed, resting his head on his hands while shamelessly keeping his legs spread. He already had another hard-on simply from thinking about what they'd do next.

Kurt grinned mischievously when he showed him the whipped cream.

"I've found our dessert." he purred.

"I'll say we should start from that!" Wolverine immediately proposed.

They chugged a bottle of beer each, then they took turns in spraying the other with cream only to lick it up.

They reached a few orgasms that way before resuming their proper fucking.

They spent the whole weekend in bed, occasionally raiding the kitchen at random hours.

It was only after that sex marathon that Kurt's heat faded, his whole body aching and his energies completely drained.

They finally laid down next to each other on the wet and dirty sheets, holding hands without saying a word because even panting was too painfully tiresome for them in that moment.

Logan was the first to get a hold of himself again thanks to his healing factor.

"Best weekend ever!" he said.

They chuckled, then Wolverine hugged his lover to keep him warm before they both fell asleep; the cleaning was a problem for after a good rest.


End file.
